Lovely Samourai Warrior Sailor Moon
by Yami Flo
Summary: TRADUCTION : Xover SMYST. Que ce passetil quand vous confiez les armures des Samourai Troopers aux personnes les plus improbables qui soient ? Kaosu et les Troopers sont sur le point de le découvrir...


Auteur : Shin-Chan

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers et Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, c'est à dire Hajime Yadate et Naoko Takeuchi. L'histoire originale est la propriété de Shin-Chan. La traduction est à moi.

**Lovely Samourai Warrior Sailor Moon**

"Salut ! Nous sommes de retour ! » Cria à tue-tête Shu en passant la porte, suivit par le reste de la bande. « Shin-Chan ? Nasutei ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Je suis dans la cuisine. » Répondit Nasutei.

« Shin-Chan ? » Appela Shu lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le hall.

Nasutei sortit de la cuisine. « Elle est déjà partie. »

« Vraiment ? » Seiji se figea. « C'est étrange. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle comptait passer la journée ici. »

Nasutei haussa les épaules. « Il a du se passer quelque chose d'important. Elle a filé d'ici lorsque je suis revenue à la maison. Shin-Chan m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir dire 'au revoir', mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. »

« C'est assez inhabituel, » murmura Shin. « Généralement, on ne peut pas la tirer d'ici. »

« Shin ! » Arial sauta sur ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de parler ? »

« C'est la vérité Arial. » Dit Ryo en prenant la défense de Shin. « Elle est ici presque aussi souvent que toi… » Il arrêta de parler quand le regard d'Arial se tourna vers lui et il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. « Ce n'est pas que l'un d'entre nous y voit un quelconque inconvénient… »

« Humph ! » Arial releva le nez et marcha droit vers la cuisine.

« Honte à toi, Ryo. » Tout le monde se tourna vers Touma. « Tu sais que c'est le job de Shu d'ennuyer Arial. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, maintenant ? »

« Hey ! » Protesta Shu.

« J'ai entendu ça ! » Avertit une voix étouffée depuis la cuisine. Touma fit la grimace.

Shu donna à la porte de la cuisine un regard prudent. De l'autre côté se tenait une Arial particulièrement irritée. Il n'irait pas, pour rien au monde. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un immense sourire sur le visage. « Shin, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas nous préparer du pop-corn. »

Shin donna à son ami un regard posé. « Couard. » Shin priot une grande inspiration et poussa la porte battante. Elle se referma derrière lui.

« Pop-corn ? »

« Ouais. » Shu présenta une cassette vidéo au regard scrutateur de Nasutei. « Un film de Jackie Chan. Shin-Chan n'en a pas vu beaucoup, aussi on a décidé de lui en prendre un. »

« En fait, » Interrompit Seiji, « La boutique de location n'avait rien de nouveau en stock et Shu n'avait pas vu celui-là. On ne pouvait pensé à rien d'autre à regarder, alors nous l'avons pris. »

« Hey, Arial a dit que Shin-Chan aimait Jackie Chan. Que c'était comme regardé un animé dans la vie réelle. »

« Oh non, » Ryo se couvrir les yeux par lassitude. « Nous sommes déjà passé par là une douzaine de fois. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en rediscuter. » Il se tourna vers Nasutei. « Il nous a fallu deux heures pour choisir une vidéo. » Elle fit une légère grimace en signe de sympathie.

« Bon, je vais la mettre dans le magnétoscope. » Shu entra vivement dans le salon.

« Elle n'était pas très heureuse d'être laissée seule. » Nasutei, Ryo et Touma se tournèrent vers Seiji. Ses yeux avaient un éclat songeur. « Tu penses qu'elle est partie plus tôt parce que nous l'avons mise en colère ? »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Shin-Chan. Partir comme ça ne lui ressemble pas, Shin a raison. » Il se tourna vers Nasutei. « Est-ce que tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas dit pourquoi elle partait ? » Nasutei secoua la tête.

« Hey, les gars ! » Appela Shu. Un moment plus tard il émergea du salon en tenant en main une cassette sans nom. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une cassette vidéo. » Indiqua Seiji, l'air de vouloir aider. Shu le fusilla du regard.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Un bon arôme de pop-corn fraîchement préparé emplit le couloir alors qu'Arial en sortait. Elle lança à la ronde un regard curieux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est à moi. » Tout le monde se tourna vers Touma alors qu'il retirait la cassette des mains de Shu. « Je l'avais oublié. C'est pour un de mes projets de recherches. »

Ils se dévisagèrent tous. Shin apparut derrière Arial. « Quelle sorte de recherches ? »

Touma haussa les épaules. « Vu la façon dont la télé est maintenant prise d'assaut, je me demandais quels types de programmes il y avait à l'antenne. J'ai programmé le magnétoscope pour enregistrer chaque fois que quelqu'un activait le programme de recherche de l'ordinateur. »

Il leva la cassette devant ses yeux et l'observa. Elle en était à la moitié. « Hmmm, on dirait que Shin-Chan a utilisé l'ordinateur. Personne n'est curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a regardé ? » Il agita la bande. « Il n'y en a que pour une heure. »

La cassette avait quitté la main de Touma avant même qu'il n'ait pu cligner des yeux. Il jeta un regard à sa main à présent vide, puis au chambrant de la porte du salon où Arial venait de disparaître avec.

« Pourquoi pas, » Murmura Shu, avant de se tourner vers Shin. « Est-ce que le pop-corn est prêt ? »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tout le monde se mit à l'aise dans le salon. Il y eu une brève querelle au sujet de la possession des oreillers et de qui serait en charge du bol de pop-corn. Une fois que ce fut réglé, Ryo poussa le bouton marche, Arial ayant déjà rembobiné la cassette pendant ce temps, et le spectacle commença.

_"Une demi-heure plus tard"_

Ryo appuya sur stop. Maintenant, ils savaient pourquoi Shin-Chan s'était enfuie si vite.

« Elle…uh…uh… » Shu agita sa main en l'air, cherchant le mot adéquat à utiliser.

« …n'a définitivement pas apprécié d'être laissée seule ici. » Finit Seiji pour lui.

Des éclats de rire étouffés provinrent du canapé. Quand ils regardèrent, ils virent que le visage d'Arial était enfouit contre l'épaule de Shin. Son corps entier tremblait alors qu'elle gloussait, incapable de se contrôler. Shin leur donna un regard désespéré.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle, » grinça Ryo.

« Je ne sais pas. » Tous se tournèrent vers Nasutei qui était assise dans un fauteuil. Elle essayait de ne pas trop sourire. « Pour ma part, j'ai pensé que c'était mignon. »

« Ce n'était pas si terrible. » Ajouta Shin.

« Ca, » Répliqua Seiji avec acidité, « C'est parce que Ryouga ne portait pas ton armure. »

« J'ai adoré ! » Gloussa Arial. Tout le monde à l'exception de Shin et Touma se tourna vers elle. « C'était génial ! Et très amusant ! » Arial se mit à ricaner et enfouit à nouveau son visage contre l'épaule de Shin.

« Son opinion ne compte pas. »

« Tu l'as dit. »

« J'suis avec vous pour une fois. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment important. »

Ryo se retourna et fixa le magnétoscope. « Tu disais qu'il y avait environ une heure de vidéo, non ? »

Touma hocha la tête.

« Et bien, il nous reste environ une demi-heure. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut vraiment voir ce qu'il y a encore sur le reste de la bande ? »

« Moi. » Nasutei regarda l'écran TV, les yeux brillants de curiosité. « Je me demande si le second épisode sera le suivant. »

« Je déteste l'admettre, mais je suis curieux. » Annonça Seiji. « En quoi cela pourrait-il nous faire mal de regarder le reste de la cassette ? »

« Tu l'espères, » grogna Shu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seiji était si chamboulé. Au moins, c'était un mec qui avait porté son armure. Il avait eu une amazone aux cheveux mauves dans la sienne.

« Ok, nous regardons l'épisode suivant, et si on découvre que Kunoa la yoroi d'Oni, on arrête la cassette. » Ryo appuya sur play. Il dû mettre avance rapide pour sauter une pub, et le spectacle commença.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« C'est formidable ! » Usagi sautilla sur le sol près de Minako, un sourire immense fendant son visage en deux. « La menace de la Lune Noire est partie, Chibiusa est partie, la vie est belle ! »

Le reste des Senshi et Luna baissèrent la tête en signe de désespoir.

« Allez les filles, » Usagi s'assit et regarda ses amies. « Quel est le problème ? Tout est de retour à la normale. »

« Usagi… » Rei grogna et frappa brusquement avec les paumes de ses mains sur la table. Usagi sursauta. « C'est du sérieux ! »

« Nous avons découvert une nouvelle menace. » Artémis entra dans la chambre de Minako et s'assit à côté de Luna. « Une force sombre émanant du cœur de Tokyo. »

« Avez-vous une idée de l'origine ? » Demanda Ami. Les deux chats gardiens hochèrent négativement la tête.

« Cette énergie nous est totalement inconnue, » soupira Luna. « C'est une menace potentielle égale à celle de la Reine Béryl et du Dark Kingdom. »

« Alors nous devons faire quelque chose, » Annonça Minako.

« Ehhhhh », Usagi fit la grimace et tomba à genoux. Elle avait prévu de passer du temps avec Mamo-chan maintenant que cette petite peste de fille venue du futur était partie, pas de courir partout à la recherche d'un youma imprévu. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L'après-midi suivant, les cinq jeunes filles et les deux chats marchèrent dans les rues bondées de Shinjuku. Usagi dévorait joyeusement le paquet de pocky qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans une petite épicerie. Makoto et Minako, avec Artémis passé autour de ses épaules, discutaient tranquillement des dernières modes, de cuisine et des jolis garçons. Rei étudiait le ciel, une expression pensive sur le visage. Ami tapait rapidement sur son ordinateur. Luna était agrippée à son épaule et suivait les informations sur l'écran.

« Je ne peux pas localiser l'énergie sombre. Selon l'ordinateur, elle se trouve tout autour de nous. »

« Eh bien, » Usagi termina son dernier pocky, « On dirait que nous ne trouverons pas rien ici. Rentrons à la maison. » Elle reçu immédiatement six regards exaspérés. « O…o…ok, » articula-t-elle, « Je crois que non. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons, maintenant ? »

« Shhh, » Rei pencha la tête sur le côté, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. « Je sens quelque chose. Une forte présence spirituelle. »

Elle fit un tour complet, et s'arrêta en regardant l'endroit d'où elles étaient venues. Quelqu'un les surveillait. « Nous sommes observés, » Murmura-t-elle. Tout le monde fut en alerte. « Depuis ici, » continua Rei.

Makoto se mit à scruter la foule. Elle ne vit rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. C'était la scène commune que n'importe qui pouvait voir à Shinjuku un Samedi après-midi. « Est-ce l'ennemi ? » Murmura-t-elle à Rei.

Rei secoua la tête. « Non. Qui que ce soit, il n'a rien à voir avec l'énergie maléfique. » Elle raffermit sa prise sur la bandoulière de son sac et avança dans la rue.

« Rei, » l'appela Ami, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais découvrir qui nous observe. »

Les quatre autres senshi et les deux chats s'entreregardèrent, et se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Je suis fatiguée, » couina Usagi en s'effondrant sur un banc du parc. Rei avait traqué la personne ou la chose qui les observait depuis plus de quarante-cinq minutes. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elles devaient trouver cette personne, mais n'avait pas pu expliquer pourquoi. C'était un pressentiment qu'elle avait.

Malheureusement pour elles, qui qu'il fut, il avait toujours réussit à leur filer entre les doigts quand elles avaient pensé l'avoir. Une ombre disparaissant au coin d'une rue était la chose la plus proche qu'elles eurent jamais de la mystérieuse personne. Maintenant, elles étaient dans un petit parc, et énervées par la chasse inefficace qu'elles avaient mené.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de ne pas aller plus loin, » annonça Ami. « Qui que soit cette personne, elle sait que nous la suivons, et elle joue délibérément avec nous. »

« Oui, » Minako s'assit à côté d'Usagi. « Et il est possible qu'il nous mène dans un piège. Je n'aime pas cela. »

« Oh, si seulement je pouvais lui mettre la main dessus… » Menaça Rei.

« Que ferais-tu ? » demanda une douce voix mâle. Elles sursautèrent toutes de surprise. Sur le chemin derrière elles, se tenait un prêtre.

« Qui êtes-vous ! » Demanda Makoto en s'avançant vers lui. « Etes-vous la personne qui nous a fait courir à travers tout Shinjuku ? »

« Oui Makoto, je le suis. » Elle s'arrêta dans on approche, comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

« Pourquoi ? » Usagi se leva et marcha bravement vers lui. Pour quelque raison que ce fut, il ne l'effrayait pas du tout, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas être si mal.

« Usagi ! » Cria Rei en guise d'avertissement. Usagi l'ignora.

Le prêtre lança à Rei un regard amusé. « J'avais besoin de vous parler seul, loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets. »

« Très bien alors, » Rei suivit Usagi, les bras croisés et les yeux luisants dangereusement. « Nous y sommes, parlez ! »

« J'assume que vous êtes au courant de la force maléfique qui entoure Tokyo. » Le prêtre hocha la tête pour lui-même lorsqu'elles le fixèrent, purement choquées. Oui, elles étaient au courant. Cela allait rendre les choses beaucoup plus simples. « C'est la présence de l'Empire du Mal. Une armée de démons, les youja, menés par un démon appelé Lord Arago, qui vient du Youjakai. »

« Comment en savez-vous autant sur eux ? » Demanda Ami. « Et qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec nous ? »

Kaosu soupira. « Il y a un millier d'années, Arago tenta d'envahir le Ningenkai. Il fut défait par un prêtre guerrier et renvoyé dans on monde. Moi, Kaosu, j'étais cet homme. »

Les senshi et les chats lui lancèrent un regard peu convaincu. Un millier d'années auparavant ?

Makoto croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air scrutateur. « Vous avez l'air en grande forme pour un type de plus de mille ans. »

« Pas en aussi grande forme, j'en ai peur. Arago prépare son retour, et je n'ai plus la force de le combattre. C'est là où vous intervenez. »

« Nous ? » Cria Usagi d'une voix aigu, ses yeux s'agrandissant. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas encore. Pas quand tout était enfin redevenu normal.

« Oui, vous. Les anciens esprits vous ont choisi toutes les cinq pour défendre ce monde contre la mena ce que représente l'Empire de l'Apocalypse. »

« Et vous espérez que nous le fassions comment ? » Rei posa les poings sur ses hanches, donnant au prêtre un regard hostile.

Kaosu sourit, amusé par ses actions. « Avec ceci, » dit-il tranquillement. Il frappa le shakujo durement contre le sol. Un tremblement agita l'air. Autour de lui apparurent cinq sphères lumineuses, chacune d'une couleur différente. Les chats s'aplatirent immédiatement au sol, leur fourrure hérissée par l'énergie mystique qui entourait le petit groupe.

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir à ce qui arriver, les cinq billes de lumières se dirigèrent vers eux et heurtèrent les senshi.

« Eh ? » Usagi se couvrit les yeux quand la lumière bleu sombre l'entoura, et les découvrit quand elle sentit que rien n'arrivait. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, avant de jeter un œil sur ses vêtements. « Oh ! » Elle portait…une armure ? Elle écarta largement les bras et regarda dans son dos. Yep, une armure. Elle ne pesait pas plus lourd que ces anciens vêtements, et ne ressemblait définitivement pas à son costume de sailor, excepter pour le schéma de couleur. Elle était bleue sombre et blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » Demanda Rei. Usagi détourna son attention d'elle-même et regarda ses amies. Toutes portaient une armure semblable à la sienne, sauf pour les couleurs.

Rei était en rouge et blanc, ce qui allait très bien avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Minako était en orange et blanc, Makoto était en vert et blanc. Ami était en bleu et blanc comme elle, mais c'était une teinte de bleu plus claire.

« Ce sont les cinq armures des Samourai Troopers. » Annonça Kaosu aux cinq jeunes filles. « Avec elles, vous aurez le pouvoir de combattre l'Empire du Mal… » La voix de Kaos s'éteignit quand son regard tomba sur Usagi. Tous les autres se tournèrent également vers elle.

Usagi était revenue à l'exploration de son armure. Après y avoir donné une rapide analyse visuelle, elle avait commencé à frapper ses poings contre les plaques couvrants les bras et la poitrine. Elle n'avait rien senti. Alors elle s'était mise à performer quelques assouplissements et une série de sauts arrières (réussissant par miracle à ne pas s'emmêler les pieds), sans être gênée au niveau des articulations.

« C'est génial ! » Usagi leva la tête et vit que tout le monde la fixait, de grosses gouttes de sueurs le long du visage. Elle les observa curieusement, ramenant un doigt à son menton. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment. Tout le monde s'effondra.

« Ahem, » Kaosu s'éclaircit la gorge de là où il avait observé l'épisode complet. « Comme je le disais, avec ces armures, vous aurez le pouvoir de protéger le Ningenkai contre les forces de l'Empire de l'Apocalyspe. »

« Excusez-moi, » interrompit Rei. Kaosu se tourna vers elle. « Comment ces espèces d'armures vont-elles nous aider ? Nous sommes bien mieux en Senshi. »

« Je me permet de te corriger, Rei. » Ami arriva et se plaça derrière elle. Quelque part au milieu des explications de Kaosu, elle avait sorti son ordinateur. « Ces armures ont une lecture d'énergie anormale. Je n'avais jamis rien vu de semblable avant. »

« Vraiment ? » Rei arqua un sourcil vers Kaosu. « Bien, comment utilisons-nous ces choses ? »

« Couramment, ce que vous portez est l'armure de base. Elle est destinée aux légères escarmouches. » Usagi se figea. Escarmouches ? Comme dans un vrai combat ? Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle entendait. « Elle accroît votre force et votre agilité. Pour les vraies batailles, » continua Kaosu, « vous devez appelé votre armure de bataille. »

« Ca paraît raisonnable. Que devons-nous faire ? »

« C'est simple, Minako. Vous devez invoquer vos armures de bataille par leur nom. »

« Et, » interrompit Makoto, « Quels sont-ils ? »

Un léger sourire serein flotta sur le visage de Kaosu. « Ton armure est Kourin. Elle tire ses pouvoirs de la lumière et représente la vertu de la Courtoisie. »

« Quoi ? » Makoto regarda son armure. « Courtoisie ? Dans un combat ? » Le sourire serein disparut du visage de Kaosu.

« Chaque armure représente un élément et une vertu, » Acquiesça songeusement Ami, « Comme c'est intéressant. »

« Exactement, Ami. » « Ton armure est Suiko, l'armure de l'eau. Elle représente la Confiance. Minako, » il se tourna vers elle. « Ton armure est Kongo, tirant son pouvoir de la terre elle-même. Elle représente la justice. »

Minako sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. « Un magnifique ange justicier, c'est moi. »

« Et moi ? Quelle est mon armure ? »

« Ton armure est Rekka, Rei. L'armure du feu. Ta vertu est celle de l'Harmonie. » Le visage de tout le monde devint impassible. L'Harmonie ? Rei ?

« Et pour moi ? » Demanda Usagi en avançant vers Kaosu, les poings serrés devant elle. « Quels sont mon armure et ma vertu ? »

Il lui donna un gentil sourire. « Ton armure est Tenku, l'armure du ciel. Ta vertu est la vertu de la Sagesse. »

« Sagesse ! » Les visages des quatre senshi et des chats s'effondrèrent et ils se tournèrent vers Usagi, une goutte de sueur géante apparaissant derrière la tête de chacun. Il y avait du avoir une erreur quelque part.

Rei porta une main à ses tempes. « Le cadet de l'espace a l'armure de la Sagesse ? Cette fois, ça y est. Nous sommes condamnés. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Usagi en s'avançant vers Rei.

« C'est juste la pensée incroyable de te voir associé de quelques façon que ce soit au concept de sagesse… »

« Ah ouais, Mademoiselle l'Harmonie-ne-fait-pas-partie-de-mon-vocabulaire ? » Usagi tira la langue à Rei.

« Exactement, Mademoiselle la-Sagesse-est-un-concept-Alien. » Rei tira la langue à Usagi en réponse.

« Umm, » Ami regarda tour à tour Rei et Usagi. « Ne devrions-nous pas voir à quoi ressemblent nos armures ? »

« Oui, » Usagi se détourna de Rei, qui lui tira une dernière fois la langue, et fonça vers un Kaosu de plus en plus nerveux. « Vous avez dit que tout ce que nous avions à faire, c'est de les invoquer en les appelant par leur nom, c'est ça ? »

Kaosu acquiesça lentement, toujours chancelant suite au spectacle dont il venait d'être témoin.

« Ok, alors, » Elle se dressa devant Kaosu, un air profondément concentré sur le visage. « Umm » Elle jeta un regard aux autres et claqua des doigts. « Je sais ! Tenku… » Elle ramena sa main à son front et forma rapidement un poing, ramenant son bras devant elle en le faisant. « …Make Up ! »

Kaosu la regarda avec surprise. Quel type d'invocation était-ce ?

Quarante-cinq secondes et une bonne tempête de fleurs de cerisier plus tard, Usagi se tenait dans l'armure de Tenku.

« Wow » Siffla Makoto. « C'est cool ! Korin, Make-Up ! »

« Kongo, Make-Up ! »

« Rekka, Make-Up ! »

« Suiko, Make-Up ! »

« Eh bien Luna, » Dit Artémis depuis le banc où lui et Luna étaient restés. Lentement, Kaosu se retourna et posa son regard sur le banc. Des chats parlants ? « Ces armures ont l'air impressionnantes, tout comme leurs armes. »

« Et pas de speech ridicules quand elles se transforment. Mais, » Luna tourna la tête vers le chat blanc à ses côtés. « Elles ne savent pas utiliser d'armes. »

« C'est vrai. » Accorda-t-il, hochant sagement la tête.

« Hu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Minako leva son testubo en l'air et jeta un coup d'œil à la lame de la naginata à l'autre bout. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment marche cette chose ? »

« Wow, » Indiqua faiblement Makoto en soulevant sa no-dachi à la hauteur de son regard. « C'est formidable. »

Rei bougeait ses deux katana jumeaux devant elle. « Je suis supposée les utiliser tous les deux ? En même temps ? » Il y eut un tintement métallique quand les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent.

« Hmm, une arme intéressante. » Ami pointa sa yari devant elle. Les deux lames extérieures se refermèrent, et elle se crispa.

« Ouille ! Enlevez-moi ça, enlevez-moi ça ! » Tout le monde se tourna vers Usagi. Elle secouait frénétiquement sa main droite. Son arme était attachée à l'un de ses doigts. De quelle façon que ce fut, en tentant de bander son hankyu, elle s'était prise le doigt dedans. Les quatre senshi et les deux chats baissèrent la tête, une nouvelle goutte de sueur géante apparaissant pour la troisième fois derrière leur tête. Cette fois cependant, Kaosu les rejoignit.

« Usagi ! » Luna sauta du banc et s'approcha précautionneusement d'Usagi. « Arrête d'agiter la main comme cela. Tu vas finir par te faire mal. »

« Mais ça ne veut pas partir ! » Gémit-elle.

« Attends, laisse moi t'aider. » En une paire de secondes, Makoto avait libéré Usagi et débandé le hankyu pour elle. « Et voilà. »

« Merci Makoto, » Usagi avait des larmes de joies dans les yeux quand elle étreignit son amie. « Je t'en dois une. »

Makoto secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Pendant ce temps, Kaosu commençait à avoir avec du retard un pressentiment comme quoi quelque part, quelqu'un s'était royalement planté en choisissant ces filles comme défenseurs de la Terre.

« Maintenant, voyons voir, » Pendant que Kaosu était distrait par ses inquiétudes, Usagi se mit à chercher et trouva son carquois. Elle prit une flèche et essaya de l'encocher. Un fil lumineux doré apparut. Elle encocha la flèche et la regarda avec intensité. Comment est-ce que ça marché ? Cela commença à luire d'une forte lueur dorée. « Cool ! Eh, tout le monde, regardez ça ! »

Tout le monde la fixa quand elle banda une flèche au travers du petit parc.

« Usagi ! » Hurla Kaosu, en proie à la panique. Qu'est ce que cette fille était encore en train de fabriquer ?

« Ekkk ! » Surprise par son cri, elle relâcha la flèche dorée. Tout le monde devint silencieux en voyant la flèche d'énergie traversait le parc et faire s'effondrer un building abandonné.

« Ah, ha, ha, ha. » Une mine coupable traversa le visage d'Usagi. « Oops. » Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, le visage impassible. « Je crois que nos armures marchent très bien… »

Kaosu se prit lentement la tête entre les mains. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Comment ces filles pourraient-elles combattre les Masho d'Arago…Il se figea, en proie à une révélation. Il releva la tête et regarda à nouveau les cinq filles devant lui. Usagi et Rei se disputaient une fois de plus, cette fois sur à quel point Usagi était inconsciente. Si ces filles étaient aussi dangereuses sous des circonstances normales, alors l'Empire de l'Apocalypse était parti pour une rude bataille.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"click"

Tout le monde dans la salle avait encore les yeux rivés sur l'écran noir, à l'exception d'Arial qui avait une fois de plus enfui son visage contre l'épaule de Shin, riant hystériquement.

« Je n'y crois pas. » Murmura Shuu. « Je ne veux pas y croire. Et moi qui pensais que ceux de Ranma étaient les pires. » Ses épaules tremblèrent sous l'horreur. « Ceux là étaient terrifiants. »

« Tu sais Touma, » dit Ryo en se tournant vers lui, « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer quelque chose de pire que d'avoir Usagi portant mon armure, et toi ? Touma ? »

Touma continuait à regarder l'écran avec des yeux fixes. Seiji bougea une main devant son visage. « Touma ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à la maison ? »

Touma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se tourna vers Seiji. « Sailor Moon ? »

« Il est choqué. » Dit Shin, surpris.

« A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Tu imagines Usagi utilisant ton armure ? Y aurait-il un désastre en attente de se produire ? »

« Enfin, c'était intéressant, » Indiqua Nasutei en murmurant. « Hautement improbable, mais intéressant. »

« S-si marrant ! » Explosa Arial. Elle reçut instantanément trois regards meurtriers.

Shin passa immédiatement un bras protecteur autour d'Arial. « Allons, les gars, ce n'est pas la faute d'Arial. »

« Non Shin, c'est vrai, » Shuu se remit sur ses pieds, « Ca ne l'est pas. Tu veux savoir quelque chose de curieux ? » Il se tourna vers Ryo et Seiji. « C'est lui qui a eu la personne la plus saine d'esprit obtenant son armure dans les deux cas. Pas de bimbo aux cheveux mauves, pas de blonde pulpeuse voulant devenir top-modèle. »

« Pas de prêtresse au caractère explosif qui ne sait pas manier les épées, » Ajouta Ryo. « Ou de personne terrorisée par les tigres. »

« Définitivement pas quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à la pièce suivante, ou de filles bagarreuses. » Seiji partagea avec Ryo et Shuu un regard las. « Je crois qu'il y a ici une certaine forme de favoritisme. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Nasutei, sentant venir une batailled'oreillers, décida qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pourretourner àses devoirs sur son bureau. Même Jackie Chan n'aurait été nulle part.

« Hey, les gars ! » Shin regarda ses trois amis avec une alarme grandissante. Chacun d'entre eux avait agrippé un oreiller dans chaque main. « Arial ! » Siffla Shin.

« Hum ? » Arial releva la tête, toujours riante doucement. Elle vit Ryo, Shu et Seiji s'approchaient avec des oreilles. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle aussitôt à Shin tandis qu'ils quittaient le canapé, attrapant des coussins par la même occasion.

« Shin-Chan ! » Siffla Shin.

Arial n'eut pas la chance de lui faire développer sa phrase qu'ils étaient attaqués par les autres. Nasutei ferma doucement la porte de son bureau, étouffant les sons de la bataille d'oreillers. Sur le sofa, Touma laissait aller son regard de ses amis à l'écran TV. Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée d'une telle histoire ?

Assise en toute sécurité devant son ordinateur dans le monde réel, Shin-Chan sourit doucement tandis qu'elle mettait fin à une autre histoire.

FIN.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ah la la, cette fic est l'un de mes crossover préférés dans tous ceux que j'ai lu en anglais. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas résisté à la tentation de le traduire. Merci Shin-Chan pour ta permission !_

_Dans un futur proche, il n'est pas à exclure que je traduise aussi la "préquelle" de cette histoire. Si si, il y a bien une préquelle. Les personnages de Ranma 1/2 avec les armures, cela vous tente ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions en laissant une review..._


End file.
